On the Moon
by sethgreenismylover84
Summary: uh sorry the million mile one got stuffed .Kaitlyns powers are under the light .uh if this is not that great can you at least tell me.my poor little battered heart is breaking with the no review thing.


On the Moon  
  
Lyrics Sarah Mclachlan(  
  
I don't own charmed so uh don't try to sue , because im pennyless anyway(  
  
Ok and so it starts….by the way this is a carry on from a million mile fall from grace…it stuffed up im gunna repost it soon.Instead of finishing that since it stuffed up ill incorporate what happened into here.Sorry about my poor use of grammer ..what can I say?oh and by the way I know theres a lot of warlocks inn storys and stuff at the mo but dag nammitt I don't care .im going to write this anyway you'll see.  
  
1 What ravengers of spirit  
  
Can give mistemptious rage  
  
Created you were a monster  
  
Broken by the rule of law  
  
And fate has led you through it  
  
You do what you have to do  
  
But I have a sense to recognise  
  
That I don't know how to let you go.  
  
Silence was a normal thing in the morning in the car I wasn't an early riser on school mornings anyone within a ten mile radius could see that.Everyone knew I wasn't exactly a brady in the morning and stood out of my way .Except for the usual chit chat.God I hate chit chat.  
  
"hunny your dad rang you last nite , he said you were on the internet or talking to someone else so he rang us".  
  
Phoebe looked at me as we drove on our usual route to school, a smile slipped across my face remebering the demon I killed last nite .Oops bad move.Phoebe gave me a weird look and I quickly wiped the smile off the face of the earth.  
  
"What did he have to say"?  
  
I asked not really remotly interested I hadnt talked to him for a week he was in Australia with a biussness deal.He usually didn't travel that far and usually I saw him inbetween jobs but he hadnt come back.  
  
"He just wanted to sort out some money things for you , but its sorted so its ok.He is tranfering into your account today.Has he talked to you yet about…."  
  
I cut in  
  
"His lover ..uh yeah" she smiled and turned to me.  
  
"Abbey is not his lover , shes a friend of his, and I was talking about him staying there for a little longer than expected"  
  
I looked out the window "oh can you drop me off here im supposed to meet Krista here"  
  
Phoebe hesitated then said "You want me to pick you up same time?"  
  
"Oh sorry , I forgot im going to Krista's after school today then ill walk home shes only 2 streets away" I mentioned as I saw Krista approaching.  
  
"you sure"  
  
"yeah seeya" I waved her away .  
  
Krista walked up to me and we hugged "how is that strange family of yours" she smiled she had been sleeping over my house when a demon had popped in.Fortunatley half the family had decided to come over and save me and I told krista it was my uncle fred who had just become an out patient of the isilum.  
  
Not that it had bothered me but me and Piper had been hitting ruff turf latley.It was a Powers thing she didn't like me running after demons by myself didn't trust me it seemed.I had agrivations of my own though..and I wasnt communicating with the powers above either.They had screwed me over to many times I decided to screw them over.I wasn't their little helper anymore.I was doing it for myself now not for them , I guess I had been dabbling in things a little over the edge latley but it was nothing drastic.And also I thought that this powers of three thing wasn't fair my mother was entitled to the powers to she had gotten them but why didn't I? Oh well orbing and demonic powers would have to do, and I chuckled to myself at my selfish thoughts.I think to much sometimes  
  
"Kaitlyn you are aware school has finished?" said Krista picking up her books..i guess I had been day dreaming.As we got to her house I got a little jumpy.Her parents were demons , but as it appeared there are a friendly sort of demon to.They were actually really nice I guess the powers that be don't tell the whole truth.But then again they could only sense my demon side..i had done a little spell to help that along..it makes life easier.And also harder for Leo to scry for me..which was a bonus I don't like this detector thing they have going.  
  
It started raining lightly and I remebered Apollo was in the back yard and I guess he was getting wet since his kennel had been torn apart weeks before by a demon.  
  
"I guess I should get going , Apollo and all but ill see you tomorrow"  
  
"ok but are you sure you don't want a lift" Krista said watching her mum come down stairs.  
  
Her mum replied "Kate are you sure because I can drive you"  
  
I smiled in reply "no its only 2 streets , ill be fine'  
  
And with that I left running through the rain I felt like a child and I also made the mistake of running through a puddle which I had misunderstood for shallow and wearing white hadnt helped.I giggled like some crazy women running home.  
  
I got home dripping wet not from the actual rain but the puddle alone.Let Apollo in and turned around to face a demon who was , smiling .  
  
"Uh hey there you lost?" I was quite confused  
  
It looked at me "my names Adrian" he extended his arm to shake mine and I replied like wise  
  
"Its nice you here and all , but uh why are you well ..here?" By this time I had dripped onto the floor.I walked to the bathroom and pulled out a towel I wasn't afraid if he did pull anything I could take it.  
  
I walked back he had made himself comfy on the couch .  
  
"I came to see the one who had been hitting the headlines in the underground latley, you're a popular little girl and theres talk of a jo b for you down there , but that's not why I came I need you to help rid me of a demons daughter ,whos reletive I killed"  
  
Pft I looked at him was he for real , then I smiled I was being talked of in the underworld.It was a compliment seeing as though it was usually my cousins in the headlines.  
  
Just then a knock came to the door and I opened it.  
  
"uh Paige what you doing here?"  
  
"Are you joking like I need an exuse"she looked at me and pushed through the door "geese woman what have you been up to".  
  
I smiled and looked at my nice now brown jumper and she walked in.The demon had gone thankgod and Paige sat down.  
  
"I came because theres serious talk of you at the house like they had a meeting about you tonite.Piper thinks you are to young for your powers that your getting yourself into danger voluntarily.Leo knows you have blocked him from your little orbing directory.And theres talk of you turning well Phoebe thinks your going a little off track maybe down the wrrong one."  
  
My god I thought Pipers against me !it wasn't for her to decide.  
  
"It's my life Paige , Piper doesn't like it well bad luck I live it how I want im not doing anyone harm.I looked at the floor , I wasn't fooling her.  
  
Paige got up her face worried " god Kaitlyn don't you care about the fact that Piper is going to take your powers off you if you don't pull yourself together.Its like your on a death hunt." Then she backed away I knew shed mentioned something she wasn't supposed to.  
  
That did it for me , that's it I thought.  
  
'I don't want anything to do with her anymore I hate Piper and I wish I was never born into this family.'Paige looked angry and orbed out feeling worse than shed come and things were dangerously clinging from the cliff that perched upon my mind.A week went by and I had decided to walk home and to school in the rain .It rained every day it was only light and in segments so I wasn't really affected.It was exactly a week when Adrian returned .  
  
I walked inside my home and the sun had finally come out.Yeah that's right after I had gotten home.  
  
'I can help you , you know ..if you help me."  
  
I turned around I recognised the demons voice.  
  
"How by killing Piper"? I smiled jokingly  
  
"No in exchange for you killing Hedros I will give you one of the most sought after books in the magick world.You mothers book of Shadows."  
  
And then I was interested.  
  
And from the silence of the light  
  
Came the whispers of the dark  
  
One of familiarity  
  
One that I thought I knew.  
  
Ok please tell me if you would like the next chapter …by god trust me it gets better and more characters are introduced( 


End file.
